


It's Tough Being an Angel

by myxstorie



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most humans don't have the ability to call an Angel of the Lord. One of you must have called me. How did you do it. did you invoke dark magics."</p><p>For Aya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tough Being an Angel

With a flourish, Aiba hangs the last bauble from one of the pine-covered branches of the Jimusho's Christmas tree. Every year, he insisted on decorating it himself - despite the size of it and the company's protests - and gathered together a small group of eager and not-so-eager kouhai to help him.

"There!" He grins, and turns to face his little line up, "See, didn't I tell you it would look great?"

Eyeing it critically, Yoko opens his mouth to say something most likely crude and terribly inappropriate, and Aiba is infinitely glad when Junno gets there first.

"It looks great!" He grins, reaching up to flick at a bell that jangles softly in response, then frowns at the pine needles that drop all over the floor. "This thing's just like a dodgy knitter, dropping its needles all over the floor."

Yoko snorts, but still bats Junno around the head with one of the empty boxes as Tegoshi's presence is prefaced by an exclamation of delight.

"So pretty!" He says with a grin, round eyes gazing up at the way the fairy lights make the tinsel twinkle. Aiba looks ecstatic for a moment, until Tegoshi's face falls.

"There's no angel on top!" He pouts, "You can't have a Christmas tree without an angel. We need an angel."

Before anyone can respond, or mention the star they'd been hiding from Aiba in case he tried to climb the tree to add it to the top, there's a sudden gust of wind that makes the decorations tinkle, and a distant noise that sounds like the flutter of a bird's wings.

"What-" Aiba says, before he stops short, eyes wide and staring at the sudden arrival of a stranger. At first glance he's most definitely foreign, dressed simply in trousers, a shirt and a long brown trench coat. They all turn to look, and their shared collective thought of what the f- is cut off abruptly when he speaks in a voice almost painfully deep.

"Where am I."

It's not a question, as far as they can tell, but the words are certainly supposed to be. He's frowning at them, jaw set firmly, and as one they take a nervous step back.

"You're in a private building," Yoko says, going under the assumption that this man must be lost - and possibly sans-carer. "How did you get in here?"

The man turns to look Yoko right in the eye, but his expression doesn't relax. "I was called."

"Called?" Yoko asks, noting that the rest of them appear to have voted him leader and are currently backing away as surruptitiously as they can. Assholes. "Who called you?"

"I do not know."

Yoko chuckles, "Sounds like Johnny. Still, you can't get in without a pass. Did someone let you in?"

The man's frown appears to deepen without any facial muscles actually moving. Yoko finds it unnerving, to say the least.

"I was called." The stranger repeats. "Someone called me here, and I came. How did someone call me. There are only two humans who can do that, and neither of them appear to be here."

Yoko blinks and wonders if they should call for security. "Humans?"

"Yes," he says simply. "Most humans don't have the ability to call an Angel of the Lord. One of you must have called me. How did you do it. Did you invoke dark magics."

"An angel?!" Aiba bursts out, while Yoko wonders where this guy's carer has gotten to.

Tegoshi slowly slinks away, and promises himself to be more careful next time he's asking for things out loud.


End file.
